Platinum the Mineralhog
Platinum the Mineralhog is Silvold the Mineralhog's evil counterpart. He despises anyone who stops his evil plans & his desire to destroy his two enemies, namely: Golver & Silvold. His main goal is to absorb his counterparts' energies & become a strong entity. History He is born from Golver & Silvold's brotherly quarreling. He first met the brothers as a soul containing the desire of anger. He died by the brotherly love of the two, contradicting his main desire, making him weaker & weaker until that love overcame his desire, killing him. He was revived by his brother, Copper the Mineralhog by making half of his body roboticized. Then the desire returned to his consciousness, thus his awakening held. He remembers his main task. He continues to pursue Golver & Silvold & absorb their energies, but failing as Josh the Hedgehog made his brother dormant. But till then, he finds more power to destroy his main enemies. He made his debut in Ancient Battle Chapter 4: The Astro Expedition. He is a being that has extreme defense. Any attacks didn't harm him. He brainwashes Mizu & her fellow to attack Golver & Silvold. Seeing Mizu free from mind control, she fights him, but was outmatched by his power. Abilities Born with super strength, Platinum is an expert in physical arts. He does pro wrestling as his main fighting style. He seldomly does karate, as he is not fast as others. But since, he had a mecha suit made also from platinum, nickel, copper, chromite, & aluminum that made him control electricity. He can shoot plasma shots from his buster. He also has the ability to lacerate internal organs with his laser blade. 'Statistics' Height: 3'10 ft Weight: 102 kg 'Ability Perimeters' Punch: 22t (Weakened Platinum: 11t) Kick: 44t (Weakened Platinum: 12t) Max Jump Height: 25 m. Max Running Speed: 100 m. per 7 sec Finisher: 78t Finisher His finisher is Plasminium Boost. First, Platinum traps his enemy in a plasma core, gradually damaging him/her. Then he charges plasma in his feet, jumps, & finally hitting the enemy with a drop-kick. Weaknesses His probable weakness is water. When his mecha suit is wet because of water, he malfunctions & shuts down. He also has disadvantages against Josh the Hedgehog due to his sword weapon: Geasscalibur, that can cut through the hardest stone. In Ancient Battle Chapter 4: The Astro Expedition, it is known that Lunacites can heavily damage him. Looks He has platinum "fur", red eyes, & tan muzzle. He has a black mecha suit, designed with yellow electric-like stripes. Friends *Copper the Mineralhog *Mizu the Marine Cat (she works for him) *Ubau the Insect Hedgehog (he works for him) *Gameru the HM Echidna (he works for him) *Kaze the Pantherus Lion (he works for him) Enemies *Josh the Hedgehog *Golver & Silvold the Mineralhogs *Rey the Hedgehog *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk Trivia *His Japanese voice actor is Takamasa Suga, the voice actor of Kamen Rider Ryuga in the Kamen Rider Ryuki series. His English voice actor is not yet revealed. *Due to have high pressure in his suit & he himself has platinum to suppress the pressure, he is shown to form plasma, the 4th matter. *He controls electricity (雷) & fire (火). Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil beings Category:Counterparts